


Make Believe

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Angel's thoughts during "I Will Remember You".<br/>Disclaimer:  All hale Joss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



She looked so delicate in the sunlight, Angel thought, staring at her from the entrance to the park. He crossed it, feeling the heat of the sun against his skin, smelling the sweet scent of grass, rising from beneath his feet. Inhaling deeply, his chest expanded, and god, it felt so good to know his lungs were actually working, blood was actually pumping in his body, and he was _alive_. 

And then, the best sensation of all – Buffy’s eyes on him, her mouth dropping open as he swept her to her feet and they kissed in the sunlight. 

X X X 

He wished his resolve wasn’t wanting to crumble from the force of the tears in her eyes. “I have to give it up,” Angel told Buffy, as her fingers touched his chest. I won’t be a hindrance to you, he told her silently, even as he mourned the loss of his life, his heartbeat, _her_. 

And then, the clock struck the hour, and everything changed – he stood there, watching Buffy as she spun around, her hair an arc behind her, and walked away. 

Angel wanted to yell at her, to beg her to return, but the last twenty-four hours had just been proven make believe – all in his mind, and not in hers – and he let her go.


End file.
